


Misplaced Trust

by PlummyPlums



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Blood, Death, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Swearing, alternate deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlummyPlums/pseuds/PlummyPlums
Summary: What if, instead of returning Maizono's attack, Kuwata had escaped and run to the nearest person's room-that being Naegi's-for safety? What would happen to the people involved? How would Naegi deal with Sayaka's betrayal?





	1. An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Moment of Panic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316173) by BackgroundRobot-11. 



> Sorry if this is OOC or confusing, it's the first fanfic I've ever written. This was inspired by BackgroundRobot-11's fic "A Moment Of Panic". I just had a thought for a different version of the story that they thought of. I asked for their permission to post this story, as it is very similar to theirs, and they allowed me to, so please do not accuse me of plagiarism. I strongly urge you to look at the previously mentioned story if you like this one, as it was very interesting to me and follows a similar plot.
> 
> As for the story itself, it is set at the time of Maizono's death in the original. The actual events will be explained over time. This is mostly based around the way the story was told in the manga, so it may slightly differ from the story and ideas of the anime/game.

When Maizono first asked to swap rooms with Naegi, he hadn't objected, having actually been contemplating it himself. She had smiled sweetly as he left, making a remark about her "keen intuition". He thought-no, he  _knew_ -that she would be safe. He was sure of it. He walked into her room, assuring himself that they would escape this school together, alive and happy. She would get back to her band with whom she was so close. He would return to his parents, his sister, and his friends and be back to his now enviously bland life. He climbed into the pink-sheeted bed and drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of a world in which this awful "killing game" never existed and he and the other students lead peaceful, happy lives together. A world he so desperately wanted to wake up to.

Naegi was awoken by the continuous, frantic ringing of his-no, he thought, Maizono's-room's doorbell and the door shaking slightly, as though someone was banging on the other side. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, the red text blaring brightly into his eyes. 1:26 AM. Who would be up and out at this hour? Not only was it abnormal, it was also in direct violation of their self-imposed nighttime rule! Well, whoever was outside seemed rather desperate, so the Ultimate Lucky Student quickly pushed himself out of bed and unlocked the door. He had barely a moment to open it before a flash of red and white bashed into the room, knocking into Naegi and sending them both to the ground. The intruder had spiky red hair, a trait portrayed by only one of the 15 Hope's Peak Students. "K-Kuwata?!" Naegi cried, surprised and confused by the situation he suddenly found himself in. The baseball player lay on Naegi in a panicked state, shaking violently and speaking much too quickly for the poor luckster to understand. "Kuwata, what happened? Are you ok?" The taller boy suddenly sprang to his feet, scrambling away from Naegi and pressing himself against the wall, as though attempting to hide. That's when Naegi noticed the long, ragged cut that dragged along the other's arm, staining the sleeve of his white shirt a sickening shade of pink.

Kuwata took a moment to try to compose himself, eventually managing to stutter out an explanation. "M-Maizono. It was  _fucking_  Maizono. S-she tried to kill me! That psycho bitch tried to kill me, dude," he vaguely gestured to his injured arm, "nearly stabbed me! I-I mean, she invited me t-to her room and she had a knife and I-I tried to grab this sword but I just  _couldn't get it in time_  and she-"

Naegi chose to tune out Kuwata's mad rambling for the time being, instead choosing to mull over what exactly he had just said. Maizono had...attacked him? She had attacked Kuwata with a knife? Nonsense, she would never. This entire situation didn't make sense. She wouldn't have invited him in, she was absolutely terrified. That was why they switched rooms in the first place! She wouldn't have attacked  _anyone_ , she was too kind, too sweet. But, obviously, someone must have been behind this-otherwise, Kuwata wouldn't be bleeding and crying on the floor of Maizono's room...wait, what?

He snapped back to reality and gasped when he realized that Kuwata had, indeed, slid down the wall and fallen to the ground, his blood dripping onto the floor in a small puddle. His shoulders shook and his soft, fearful sobs filled the room. That wound must be worse than he had first thought. He rushed to the other's side, noting the pallor taking to his skin, and lightly shook him. "Hey, hey, Kuwata, it'll be alright. We'll get you patched up, you'll be ok, just calm down." His words seemed to help calm the all-star, as his trembling weakened slightly. Naegi took his sweatshirt and began tying Kuwata's arm just above the deep wound, trying to stop the bleeding enough so he wouldn't bleed out. Kuwata suddenly began muttering to himself softly, attracting the attention of the Ultimate Lucky Student, who asked what he was saying. After taking a deep breath to help calm himself, Kuwata began to speak, voice still soft and weak. "I-I was so scared, Naegi. She literally pulled a fucking  _knife_  on me, man, she nearly killed me! S-she was gonna stab me but I-I don't wanna die here, dude, I just can't! I have so much left to do." Kuwata continued on, only stopping when he eventually passed out, probably from pain, blood loss, and the stress of the situation. Naegi quickly resolved that he couldn't let Kuwata die in this place, in this room, from a wound that came from  _Maizono_. Not when Kuwata had been so adamant to have them all escape. Not when he had looked upon the idol so fondly before. To have him die at the hands of a girl he probably loved...that would be too much, too ironic, too cruel. Naegi couldn't let that happen.

He took a glance back at the clock, finding it to now be 1:32. He couldn't do much for the other; the nurse's office wasn't open and he wasn't entirely willing to break the Nighttime Rule. However, he knew that he couldn't address this issue on his own, even with the limited aid of Kuwata himself. Who would be able to help them? Maybe Oowada, with him being part of a gang and all. He has to have patched up tons of wounds by now, right? Naegi decided that this seemed to be a good course of action, as Kuwata was obviously not doing well and would need this medical care very soon. Thus, Naegi left his room to get Oowada, knowing that he should be able to help him deal with the whole situation, being careful to completely avoid the room with the nameplate that strangely bore the last name "Maizono", even though, in reality, it should have read his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto looks for help in some possibly unexpected places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to see that you guys like this so far! I've always been looking for an AU like this, and it involves some of my favorite characters (I bet y'all can guess who, lol), so my writing for this story is rather important to me. For those of you who asked, don't worry, I will be including Naezono in this story (albeit in an angsty way). It will be a relatively major plot point in this chapter onwards. It just wasn't entirely necessary in the first chapter, as I was just kinda setting the scene and general plot to see if I should continue to work on it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy chapter two!

Naegi stood in front of Oowada's door, hesitant to wake the biker. He knew that the much taller boy would be angry with being woken up so early, but Naegi knew that he would need his help, having very limited medical knowledge himself. He finally drummed up the courage to ring the doorbell, waiting for an answer that didn't come. After what was probably a whole minute, he tried again. This time, an obviously annoyed Mondo Oowada (sans his trademark 'Crazy Diamonds' coat) threw open the door, glaring sharply down at the luckster. He spoke through gritted teeth, "Whadda you want? This better be important to have woken me up at the asscrack a' dawn, Naegi."

"I-It is, don't worry," he quickly assured, "it's just...Oowada, I really need your help. Mai-Uh, someone attacked Kuwata, and I need whatever medical skills you have. I don't know how to dress a wound like the one he has and I thought you would be best with this kind of thing, considering..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Oowada seemed wary, but rolled his eyes and followed Naegi, who lead him back to his own room. "If you plan on trying to kill me, kid, you've got another thing coming. I just don't wanna leave somebody hurtin' if you're telling the truth, ya dig?"

Naegi hummed in agreement, bringing them into the room and watching nervously as Oowada quickly knelt beside the fallen baseball star, examining the wound. The bleeding had drastically slowed, leaving the cut to slowly ooze neon pink blood that mixed with the already large stain on his sleeve and the carpet. "Shit, man, who did this to him? Ugh, whatever-whoever it was, it looks like they got 'im pretty good, obviously bled quite a bit. Nothing that I can't fix though. My guys have gotten fucked up way worse than this. Just need one a' the girls' sewing kits to close it up. I can take care a' the rest of it on my own." Naegi blinked. Was Oowada really asking him to wake up one of the girls and do something as random as asking for their sewing kit this early in the morning?

"Uh, do you want me to go and get tha-"

"Yes, you idiot, now get going!"

This could prove to be a bit of a problem. Naegi had pretty much only talked to Maizono while he had been here, and he wasn't sure she was entirely trustworthy at the moment. Maizono, not trustworthy...he didn't want to think about it right now. It hurt too much to think that sweet, beautiful Maizono could do this. He could only barely believe it himself. Anyways, the closest girl other than her should be Kirigiri, who's room is directly on the other side of his own. She seemed nice enough, if a bit odd in her mannerisms. He quietly made his way to her room, ringing the bell, this time having to wait only a moment before the room's resident appeared. Seemingly having been awake the whole time, Kirigiri opened her door, giving Naegi a blank, almost questioning look. He put on a somewhat nonchalant smile and tried to sound casual. Key word, tried. "Uh, good morning, Kirigiri! How're you doing?"

If she was tipped off to his odd behavior, she didn't mention it. "I am well, thank you. What do you need?"

This was the weird part. "Ok, see, about that, I mean...look, I know it's really early, but I kinda need a favor. I hope you don't mind."

"What kind of favor, Naegi?" Her gaze never wavered, and there was not a sliver of hesitation or even confusion in her voice. It was...cold. Calculating. As though she were analyzing him. It almost made him uncomfortable.

"Um," Naegi stuttered, "I, uh, I just need to borrow your sewing kit. I-I'll give it back to you later, I promise! I just kinda really need it right now, and you were the closest girl, and the boys didn't get any sewing kits and, uh…" he trailed off, not actually knowing where to go with his statement at this point. So much for asking calmly. "...please?"

She waited a moment before answering, making him even more anxious than before. Hopefully, she wouldn't ask any more questions, because he really didn't have any more answers. The entire situation confused him. She raised an eyebrow, giving her a rather quizzical expression. "Tell me, Naegi, why exactly do you need it? That's a rather odd request, and you seem to be getting a tad defensive. It's out of character-for you, anyways. Is everything alright?"

Damnit, she really WAS analyzing him! Should he tell her what happened? He wasn't even sure if he knew that, to be honest. Kuwata's testimony couldn't be held as 100% truth yet, not without Maizono's side of the story. Maybe he had attacked her first and she just fought back, or maybe he did it to himself to try to frame her! She might not even be involved, and he, for whatever reason, wanted to hide the identity of the true culprit! There were many different possibilities! Well, ok, maybe not that many, but enough that he couldn't go and pin the blame on Maizono yet (not that he had wanted to in the first place). "Trust me, I'll explain later, I just need it. It's really important." His words dragged out, and he was sure he looked and sounded like a child. He didn't mean to sound as dramatic as he did, but it seemed to work, as Kirigiri went back into her room and came back with the kit in hand. He took it gratefully, thanking her and rushing back to his own room. Oowada would probably just be irater the longer he took, best to get back now to make up for the time lost chatting with Kirigiri. As he entered the room, he could hear the quiet sound of the door to his own room opening.

When he entered the room, he realized just how experienced Oowada had to have been with this kind of medical treatment. He had managed to get Kuwata's limp body onto the bed, positioning him so that the all-star would wake up being at least relatively comfortable. The biker had replaced Naegi's makeshift tourniquet with Kuwata's own torn-off shirt sleeve, allowing him to get a better look at the wound with a much neater setup than what the luckster had been working with. He was trying to rub away the slowly drying blood with his own shirt, as the water in the rooms was off and he couldn't clean it properly, causing all of the skin around the cut to have a pinkish tint to it. The wound itself, however, was more visible now, revealing its jagged edges and the bruising slowly forming around it. It looked to be about 5½ to 6 inches (13.97 to 15.24 cm), taking up almost his full upper arm. Naegi looked back at the clock, finding it to now be 1:48. It would still be hours before anyone else woke up, before they had water, before it was acceptable and unsuspicious to leave the room. They would still be pretty much on their own unless they woke everyone, which Naegi was hesitant to do until he got Maizono's account. He didn't want everyone to start accusing her of attempted murder, not when there was a chance she didn't do it. Not when he so desperately wanted her to be innocent. She would never try to do something like this to anyone, much less someone so much stronger than her! That was a ludicrous assumption, at best. She was smarter than that.

Naegi cleared his throat, alerting Oowada to his presence in the room. "Geez, kid," he says, not even sparing a glance away from his work, "took ya long enough. Bring it over here, will ya? I wanna do this while he's still out so he doesn't move and mess it up." The luckster obliged, handing Oowada the kit and watching as he began prepping a needle, trying to thread it with a thin black string. "We just gotta hope this fuckin' thing doesn't get infected. If it does, we're kinda screwed." ...hope, huh? Yeah, that's it, hope. They've just got to keep hoping. Hoping for Kuwata. Hoping for Maizono. Hoping that everyone would survive this gruesome game. They would just have to hope because, as always, hope would always win over that despair that Monokuma wants so badly. They would win and escape together, all 15 of them. Yes, their combined hope would win over the Mastermind and their despair..."Yo, Naegi, you listening? Oi, Earth to dumbass!"

Said lucky student realized that Oowada had been looking at him, probably for almost a whole minute now. "Oh, um, sorry. I was just kinda stuck in my head for a minute. Yes?"

"C'mon, man, keep yourself on the ground for a bit. I need your help for a sec, get over here." Naegi quickly complied as the biker turned back to Kuwata. "I've got it all set, you just gotta hold 'im still for me, got it? I don't want him to move at all, even if he doesn't wake up while I'm workin'. Could either screw up the stitching or make it hurt way more if he wakes up." Well, Naegi didn't particularly want to touch the bloody limb, but if it meant helping them, he would deal with it. He placed a hand a few inches from either side of the wound, holding Kuwata's arm in place. "Ok, I need you to like...keep the sides close together. So I can stitch it up, y'know? If I just pull the thing closed with the string, he's definitely gonna wake up and that would basically make this a hundred times harder." Naegi hesitated for a moment before shifting his hands to hold the wound closed (as close as he could get, at least). It seemed to work for Oowada, as he began stitching the two sides together. They worked in relative silence, the only sound being occasional whimpers of pain from the unconscious boy below them. When the surprisingly neat stitching was finally finished, Naegi sat on the edge of the bed, Oowada choosing to stand. The biker finally broke the silence. "So, you never answered my question. Who the fuck did that to the kid?"

Naegi was a tad hesitant, but quietly answered anyways. "He...he said it was Maizono. Apparently, she invited him to her room and attacked him."

Oowada raised an eyebrow. "Maizono? You mean that idol chick? Get real. I mean, I know she was freaked out before, but come on, you think she would be so stupid as to attack somebody?"

"I know she wouldn't attack Kuwata! Or anyone else, for that matter!" Naegi blurted, "She would never. She was terrified after watching that video, but she still had her common sense. She even swapped rooms with me because she thought someone would attack her!"

"Hold up," the other interjects,"you mean to tell me this is her room? Couldn't we have just taken her sewing kit then?!"

"Oh, yeah…" in the heat of the moment, he had completely forgotten that she would have a sewing kit of her own in the room. It was probably in one of her drawers. They didn't need it anymore though, so it didn't really matter. "Anyways, she's in my room right now," at least, he hoped she still was, "but that's not the point! She just isn't the kind of person who would attack someone. I've known her longer than anyone here, and I know that she wouldn't-can't-attack anyone. She would never."

"...so you really think he lied about what happened?" Oowada looked down at the still sleeping Kuwata, who seemed much more peaceful now than he had only about 20 minutes ago. "Who do you think did it then?"

"I don't know," the luckster admitted, "and I'm not exactly eager to find out. But I know we will later. Someone's gonna have to fess up, be it Maizono or not. I'll make sure of it." The confidence in his own voice assured him that yes, everything would be okay in the end.

"Yeah! And when he does, I'm gonna kick his ass! Well...unless it's a girl. Then I'll...I'll...I'll figure it out later." Naegi smiled at Oowada's extreme reaction. They sat in comfortable silence until, eventually, Oowada went back to his own room, leaving Naegi alone in Maizono's room with Kuwata. Naegi decided to try and sleep, not wanting to stay up for the rest of the night, shutting off the lights and laying on the floor for a few minutes, almost having drifted off when he heard the shifting of fabric and a soft groan. He sat up to find that Kuwata had awoken and was trying to examine the room in the dark.

"Oh, Kuwata!" Naegi exclaimed, "I didn't expect you to wake up yet! Hang on, let me get the lights." Once the room was lit and the sudden shock of brightness had worn off, Kuwata gave Naegi a confused look.

"Naegi? Dude, what time is it," he tries to push himself upright with the injured arm, prompting a wince. "And who did this? The stitches, I mean."

"Well, it is…," Naegi looked at the clock, "about 2 AM. As for your arm, that was Oowada. We borrowed Kirigiri's sewing kit and stitched it up to try to stop the bleeding, but we thought it best to leave the tourniquet on too."

That just seemed to make the all-star even more confused. "Tourney-what?"

"Oh, the thing around your arm." Naegi chuckled; Kuwata wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. "It's helping to stop you from bleeding or being in too much pain. The lack of circulation should be numbing it a bit."

Kuwata blinked slowly, as though he were thinking hard about something, but eventually sighed. "Whatever, just remind me to thank Oowada later. I'm going back to sleep. Too much to think about right now." Naegi hummed in agreement, completely understanding. It had been a long night for all involved. Kuwata laid back down, rolling onto his uninjured side, and seemingly fell asleep once again. Naegi decided that he should probably sleep himself, considering that it was so late already, and shut the lights back off. As he laid himself back on the floor, he could only think one thing, 'God, tomorrow is gonna suck.'

But hey, here's hoping, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long. Turns out I forgot to post chapter 2 on AO3. If you want to keep up with this a bit better, check out my Fanfiction.net, where I usually post this fic. Ok, I really like the thought of Mondo referring to some of the more energetic and childish students as "kid". It just seems really cute to me. I like to think of him as a sort of 'big brother' figure to the others, no pun intended. I'm sorry if he is out of character otherwise (which he surely is), I just didn't want to wait any longer to post this chapter and have never written the guy before.
> 
> Before anyone asks; no, I do not ship Leonaegi and no, it will not be present in this story. I just kinda want them to be bros cuz they didn't get a chance to be in the game/anime/manga. Tbh, I ship Naezono a bit, even though I have a bit of a personal grudge against Sayaka for the whole "try to murder Plum's fav character and pin the blame on pure manlet Makoto but fail and get Plum's fav character killed anyway" incident. There will be a major presence of Naezono and some undertones of Naegiri later on because Sayaka is going to be a sort of pitiful antagonist/antihero in this fic.
> 
> Be on the lookout for part 3, when we finally have our somewhat long-awaited confrontation with Maizono! I wonder what will happen, upupupupu...


	3. Eggs With A Side Of Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi finally meets with Maizono. It's a small conversation that leads to some partial answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm gonna start with an apology for this taking so long. I was having a lot of trouble actually coming up with ideas for this chapter and writing them coherently. Basically writer's block, but for a year. Anyways, I'm so happy that you guys are still enjoying this fic! I'm thinking I'll continue this through most of the game, or at least until I kill off Kuwata, because then the game would continue as normal (There is a chance that I might. Plum loves despair XD).
> 
> Now for the long-awaited confrontation of chapter 3!

 

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m., and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready for another beee-eautiful day!"

As the usual morning announcement played, Naegi groggily sat up, brushing a stray lock of hair back into place. He finally mustered up the motivation to stand and flicked on the lights, finding that Kuwata was still asleep. Even though everyone was supposed to show up to breakfast, Naegi decided to leave him, thinking that the baseball player definitely needed some rest after last night.  _'He might as well wake up on his own and come to breakfast on his own terms,'_  He thought. Ishimaru and the others would surely understand if he came to the meeting late, right?  _'Let's hope.'_  Shutting the door quietly, Naegi made his way to the dining hall for breakfast.

Apparently he was early, as the only other students present were Ishimaru (who had, unsurprisingly, been first), Oogami, Asahina, and Fujisaki. The others slowly showed up as well, Sayaka arriving just a tad late. She blamed it on not sleeping well due to her fear last night, giving a small yawn as though to emphasize her point. The luckster avoided her gaze, not wanting to engage her just yet. He cared for her, he really did, but he was almost...afraid of her. It was not a thought he wanted to dwell on. He would pull her aside later to ask about last night. Then he would hopefully get the answers he wanted. Eventually, even Kuwata waltzed into the room, quickly making his way to sit with Naegi and Hagakure, who had arrived just moments earlier, not sparing Maizono a single glance. His fresh jacket (how many of those did he have?) covered the wound, but he still obviously winced when moving his arm. She appeared to have noticed his arrival, but didn't react in any way that was out of the ordinary.

Ishimaru suddenly calls for everyone to sit at the main table for their "meeting". They had to report on what they had found over the last few days-or rather, what they  _hadn't_  found. Apparently, not a single piece of evidence regarding an exit had been discovered, not counting the large steel hatch in the entrance hall. Everyone seemed to be getting more than a bit uncomfortable, the rowdier of the bunch voicing anger over their situation. Maizono was uncharacteristically quiet. She only spoke when Ishimaru asked for her account of the last few days. Otherwise, she hadn't said a word. She seemed to be looking pointedly away from Naegi's side of the table, focusing intently on Ishimaru's motivating speech. "Naegi!" Ishimaru's sharp call echoed through the room, drawing said luckster's attention away from Maizono and drawing a small gasp from him. "Please pay attention! This is very important! Now, where was I..."

* * *

After the meeting  _finally_  ended, Naegi trailed after Maizono, nerves nearly getting the best of him. However, he pushed through his anxiety, greeting her in as cherrfyl a manner as he could. "Hey Maizono!"

She turned, a soft smile gracing her face. Just as beautiful as ever. "Naegi! It's good to see you! How are you doing?" Her words sounded...forced. As though she were reading a script. It was subtle, but unsettling nonetheless. A grim look crossed his face, but he tried to seem nonchalant. He didn't want to scare her if she hadn't done anything.

"I-I'm good. And you?"

They had a short conversation comprised of relatively awkward small talk. As much as he wanted to bring up what happened to Kuwata, he was still afraid to upset her. ' _Or is it that you don't want to find out the truth?'_ he thought. ' _You don't want to know if she really brought herself to hurt someone.'_  After a moment of simply standing in silence, Maizono finally turned to leave. Before she could, however, Naegi reached and gently grabbed her arm. "Wait, Maizono, I...I have a question for you."

She seemed puzzled, but didn't pull away. "What is it?"

He paused, taking a breath. ' _Approach the topic lightly. Don't sound too suspicious. She probably doesn't even know what happened.'_  "How, uh, how late did you stay up last night? I know you were scared and didn't sleep too well."

Her expression settled, but her words held the faintest bit of skepticism. "About 1:00, then I finally managed to fall asleep. All that stress, you know."

"You sure?"

She gave Naegi a quizzical look. "I might be off by a few minutes, but I'm pretty sure, Naegi. Why? Is something wrong?"

He nearly breathed a sigh of relief at the good answer. He didn't want to assume she was lying, so he took her answer at face value as best he could. "Nothing's wrong, don't worry. I was just wondering. Wanted to make sure you were ok after how shaken you were."

She was definitely unsatisfied with that answer, raising a sculpted blue brow doubtfully. "Are you sure? After all that build-up? And you look kinda nervous. Are you sure?"

Geez, he really was bad at this whole subtlety thing, wasn't he? Now she was all worked up for (hopefully) no reason. He reassured her, making it seem like he had just been paranoid. She seemed to have bought it, and they parted ways, Naegi going to his room to think.

* * *

Thankfully, nothing had interrupted his reflection on the recent events. It seemed that Monokuma was satisfied with the bloodshed the night prior. After a while, the luckster had come to some conclusions.

Maizono couldn't be completely cleared of suspicion, no matter how much he wanted to believe she was innocent. There was no one to back up her claim except for Kuwata (and that was on shaky grounds) and...Monokuma. Monokuma had the camera footage from their bedrooms. But was Naegi willing to ask something as private as what happened in her room throughout the night? Well, it was technically his room, but she had stayed in there all night. If she found out, he'd be in serious trouble. He'd look like a total creep! She may tell the others and then they wouldn't trust him. Hell, Monokuma probably wouldn't tell him anyway! But he was so curious. Even though Maizono was probably completely innocent, he still had to know what happened to Kuwata and what had given him such a wound at such an arbitrary time.

For the time being, he chose to believe Kuwata's testimony. Even though his brain tried to reject the incredulous notion, he knew that wounds like that didn't just appear out of nowhere and that someone was to blame for this incident, be it Maizono or not. He didn't want to believe it, but it was the only option he currently had. He just hoped he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaand there's chapter three! Sorry this is so short and, once again, I am so sorry I took so long on this (nearly a year, jeez!), but I had some awful writer's block. With some motivation from a commenter, I finally found what got me stuck and fixed it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and keep a look out for chapter three! Remember, I'm completely open to suggestions and critiques, so don't be afraid to give me your two cents on anything I've done so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked chapter one! Please review so I can see if you guys like it and if I should write a part two.


End file.
